Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter Two
The Enterprise is at high warp making it's way to the Alliance border to meet up with the Intrepid to do some patrol actions. In her ready room Captain Kadan is thinking about what happened to the Admiral and she leans back as the stars streak by at warp speed, the doors chimed she looks at them. Come Captain Kadan says as she's not looking at the doors. They opened and Commander McCabe walks into the ready room. So far we've not encountered any Alliance vessels, also Commander Kim has scheduled three more drills for the crew to do so we'll be prepared Commander McCabe says as he hands her the padd and gives her the report. She looks at it and puts it down. How's the Commander doing? Kadan asked as she looked at Matt. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and looks at her. He's taking it pretty hard Kadan but he's a great officer Matt says as he looks at Kadan. She looks at him. The President has declared a day of mourning for the entire Federation Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I wonder how the Klingons are taking this probably celebrating his death, I've read about them they don't mourn the death of a family member or a comrade they celebrate it Commander McCabe says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I don't get how an entire culture does that when someone dies Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well let's hope they remain our allies I would hate to fight them again Matt says as he gets up from the chair and heads to the bridge. The Intrepid is along the border. In the ready room Captain Madden looks at the ready room chair as B'Elanna walks into the room. You've been staring at that chair since we've got here B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He turns to her. This doesn't feel right, me in command of the Intrepid, Admiral Kira's ship Captain Madden says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. If he was here right now he would say that it's about damn time that you got a promotion because you deserve it after being black balled by the Fleet Admiral over and over again B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. How am I going to live up to his legacy, he commanded this ship for 13 years and lead the Federation to victory in our wars Captain Madden says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. I remember when he asked me that same question when he took command of the Intrepid when she was a Galaxy-class vessel because the most famous one was the Enterprise-D under Picard, I told him to try his best do live up to it and you need to learn that as well B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It's not that simple, this was his crew, he wrote the book on this ship Captain Madden says as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at him. Its time to throw that book away, this is now your ship Captain B'Elanna says as she looks at Madden. He looks at her as she leaves the ready room and he sat in the chair and looks at the desk and breaths. Then the com activates it's Commander Curtis letting him know that the Enterprise has arrived. Sir, the Enterprise has arrived Commander Curtis says over the com. He taps his combadge. I'm on my way Commander Captain Madden says as he tapped his combadge twice to turn it off. He gets up from the chair and heads out of the ready room. Madden walks onto the bridge and looks at Commander Curtis.